The Lightweaver
"...this light...it's blinding." http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=mb&board=gde&id=1154710 The Lightweaver is one of The Eleven, and reigns over the Sunbeam Ruins as well as the Light Flight. Description The Lightweaver is colored in various shades of yellow. Her fingers and toes are long and spindly; her rabbit-like ears are notably lengthy as well. She has fins, similar in appearance to those of a Fae dragon, along her spine and eye ridges, as well as underneath her jawline. Sprouting off the tips of her fins and wings are long filaments ending in golden, glowing baubles. The First Age The Lightweaver is one of the deities born in the First Age, born amid the conflict of the First Four. She is the counterpart of The Shadowbinder. It is said in legend that "as the four clashed, the magic essences that were kicked up during the day hovered high in the sky, baking in the sunlight. They soon coalesced into their own bright deity." Almost immediately after her creation, The Lightweaver found herself irritated by the violent calamity her predecessors were causing below. Responding to chaos with spite, she brought painfully bright days to the world, contrasting and likely conflicting with the nighttime murk of The Shadowbinder. When The Shade descended upon the world in response to its magical mayhem, The Lightweaver found herself frightened into diving down to the world below, where she found her fellow deities huddled in a valley. Before the enroaching darkness could comsume them, the gods found the strength to retaliate- and retaliate they did. Riding their shared spark of courage, The Lightweaver fought alongside the rest of The Eight to banish The Shade from their world. Following this crisis, The Lightweaver joined the other gods in deciding to seal themselves away in a great pillar, which would allow the world to thrive unhindered by the gods' chaos, and which would protect the planet from the possible return of The Shade from the cosmos. She sealed herself away in the top-most marble slab of what would become known as the World Pillar. The Second Age The Lightweaver spent the Second Age slumbering in The World Pillar along with the rest of the first eight gods. The Third Age The Lightweaver only appeared in the Third Age to mark its conclusion, being awakened by the shattering of The World Pillar (courtesy of The Shade as well as The Arcanist). Age of Flight Rising It is believed that The Lightweaver was the first of The Eight to awaken from their slumbers. The state of the sky caught her attention immediately- bleak and streaked with shadows, the mistress of light was left to wonder how long she had been asleep for. Like most of the gods, The Lightweaver left the ruins of the Pillar to attend to her own devices in her own realm. She established herself in the Sunbeam Ruins, and nowadays spends her days atop The Beacon of the Radiant Eye, an ancient tower on the eastern seaboard from which she overlooks her shining ruins and the glittering ocean. It is said that she keeps an eye out for any dragons making a trip across the sea- perhaps to guide them with her light, should they find themselves taken by fog or nightfall. Quotes The following are forum posts made by the Lightweaver's official Flight Rising account. These can be assumed to be representative of her personality and way of speaking. *"While I do support critical thinking... some things are better left a mystery, hm?" - in response to a user noticing that searching a triple Maize dragon on Dragon Search in 2013 showed the Eleven in the results.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/240283/1#post_240981 *"I'm hosting a little dinner party, that's all. ::...Spiral dragons sure can eat a lot. Where do they keep it all? I'm dreadfully curious, but I'm afraid that I'm being eaten right out of my tower. I suppose I could just ask, but he has not actually stopped eating long enough to speak much with me. ::Arcanist, do you have any leads on this?" - in response to the deities having low energy bars and the Lightweaver having two dragons, a Spiral named Boston and a Tundra named Hope, in her lair with her.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/962004/5#post_1575585 *"'' He... won't stop eating. He won't stop eating." - from the same thread as the previous quote.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/962004/14#post_2117204 *"...A storage room, you say? Some manner of lock? Perhaps the Flamecaller would be so kind as to forge me one... and perhaps the Arcanist would spell it for me. It must be strong, you see, for I do not think much less would hold the wily Boston at bay for long." - in response to the suggest to build a storage room to keep Boston out of her food.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/sug/976467/3#post_2234282 *"''Why... children, of course I am real. Is that what you wanted to know?" - in response to a user asking who the gods were.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/993107/2#post_2234321 *"'' The delightful purple spiral has returned, but I've never seen him without his tundra companion. There's something strange afoot.'' ::The beacon is under attack from the east! Binder's forces appear to have sent several of Tidelord's brood to her service. Enlist more protectors, my children. We must keep our hold on the ruins from these tricky invaders!" - in response to a Light Flight Dominance thread.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/1153606/76#post_5723055 *"'' I see the truth. Though it wounds my heart, the Imperials were a mistake that must be rectified." - in response to the Light lore story, Raising A Family. http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/2400064/1#post_32266135 Gallery Official images and depictions of the Lightweaver found on site. The Second Four.jpg The Eight next to the Pillar.jpg Puzzle Lightweaver.jpg|Lightweaver Jigsaw puzzle Lightweaver Icon.png|The Lightweaver's account profile icon Soft Lightweaver Idol.png|Soft Lightweaver Idol Lightweaver Marble Bust.png|Lightweaver Marble Bust Lightweaver Vista.png|Vista: Lightweaver Trivia *At one point the deities were going to have 'actual' names rather than the element-adjective names most have now. The Lightweaver is theorized to have gone through two different names - Rhiow and Rishmilu.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/1215877/1 *The Lightweaver's official colors are Sunshine / Banana / Gold according to her dragon page.http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=8&tab=dragon&did=8 *The Lightweaver is, according to herself "the coporeal embodiment of light". *The Lightweaver is one of six deities that has the name of her flight in her title. **Additionally, these six deities are evenly split between male gods (The Earthshaker, The Icewarden, and The Windsinger) and female gods (The Plaguebringer, The Shadowbinder, and The Lightweaver). *On the Flight Rising forums she is called ''"Glittermom" by members of the Light Flight.Flight Rising Discussion - Patron Deity Nicknames? *The Lightweaver is kept company in her account's lair by a male Spiral called Boston.http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=8 *The Lightweaver has a Light Sprite as her familiar. *The Lightweaver changed her account's broadcast message on February 23rd, 2018 accompanied by a gif on the official Flight Rising Tumblr bearing the same message. The previous broadcast message was "We are the beacon that shines for our world.". Concept Art Original version The Light Weaver by neondragon.jpg|The Light Weaver concept art by Jessica Peffer (Undel) References Category:Lore Category:The Eleven